jadensadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Jeffrey, Jaden
Jeffrey, Jaden & Friends' Storm Adventures of How To Train Your Dragon 2 is an upcoming crossover to be made by Ren the God of Humor, Tigerman531 and Aaron the Meerkat. Plot: 5 years have passed since Hiccup have helped bring dragons and vikings together. Now they live together peacefully. Now Hiccup and Toothless reunites with Jaden, Jeffrey and the team. But a new enemy named Drago Bludvist appears with a plot to control all the dragons. Now Hiccup, Jaden, Jeffrey and the others must face this new threat with the help of Hiccup's team and Valka, Hiccup's mother. Trivia *Nico, Pedro, Olaf, The Swat Kats, The Grimwood Girls, Matches, Rocko, Heffer, Filbert, Dr. Hutchinson, Edmond, Lazlo, Raj, Clam, Patsy, Gretchen, Nina, Megamind, Minion, Donkey, Merida, Wreck-It Ralph, Fix-It Felix, Vanellope Von Schweetz, Sergeant Calhoun, Botley, Set the God of Chaos, The Chameleon, Turbo, Queen Chrysalis, Slade, Vanitas, The Shredder, Tirek, Lord Hater, Peepers and the Storm Rider Heartless will guest star in this. *Xion turns into her dragon form for the first time. *The 5 year timeline have affected the team as well, though they do not change physically. *Valka and her dragon Cloudjumper join Hiccup's team at the end. *Jeffrey stays in his dragon-form for a majority of this Adventure. *Scrat will make several brief appearances in this crossover. *Valka reveals a secret in Skytsengel dragons. *Drago reveals to the heroes that he's one of Master Xehanort's 13 Seekers of Darkness. *Hiccup gets his Keyblade for the first time. *END CREDITS SONG: Scenes Valka *Jaden: Please!! Our dragons are back there!!! We've gotta save them! *(The other dragons stare at Hiccup and Jaden and slowly approach them) * Hiccup: This is getting weird... *(Suddenly, the mysterious figure, waves her stick, making a rattle noise, and two dragons carry in Toothless and Dragon-Jeffrey who are still wet) *Hiccup: Toothless!!! *Jaden: Jeffrey!!! *Dragon-Jeffrey: Jaden!! *Jaden: ...! *speaks telepathically* NO! You're not supposed to talk around people new to us! *Dragon-Jeffrey: ...! *stays silent* *Hiccup: *rushes over to Toothless and hugs him* It's okay. It's okay. It's okay. i'm glad to see you too, bud. *Toothless: *licks HIccup* *Hiccup: You really had me worried there. *Dragon-Jeffrey: *nuzzles Jaden* *Jaden: *hugs Dragon-Jeffrey's snout and pets him* I'm happy to see you too, buddy. *Dragon-Jeffrey: *smiles* *Jaden: I thought I'd never see you again. *Dragon-Jeffrey: *licks Jaden* *Jaden: *chuckles* * Dragon-Jeffrey: *smiles* * (The mysterious figure starts to slowly approach the group) *Dragon-Jeffrey: *growls calmly* *Toothless: *snarls at the mysterious figure and wraps his tail around Hiccup* *Dragon-Jeffrey: *speaks telepathically to Jaden* Stay close to me. *Jaden: *speaks to Dragon-Jeffrey telepathically* Right. *Beeltes: *in Jaden's pocket* Could that be Drago? * Meowth: *gulps* * (Suddenly the mysterious figure waves her hand in a certain gesture, putting Toothless to sleep) * Dragon-Jeffrey: ...? * (The mysterious figure does the same thing to Dragon-Jeffrey) * Jaden: What the-?! Jeffrey!! *shakes Dragon-Jeffrey's big head* Get up!!! *Dragon-Jeffrey: *moans happily* *Jaden: What's wrong with you!!! *Aqua: Please!!! Get up!!! *Dragon-Jeffrey: *moans, then wakes up* Huh? *(The mysterious figure approaches Hiccup) *Meowth: Now what? Attack at the Sanctuary *Drago: *smirks* So.... we meet again, boys. *Jaden: ...? What're you talking about?! We hardly know you!!! *Dragon-Jeffrey: He's right! How do you know about us?! *Drago: *smirks* I'm surprised you don't recognize me. But than again, I was wearing a hood at the gathering. *Dragon-Jeffrey: What? *Jaden: "Gathering"? *Drago: It's a shame Xehanort never got the 13th vessel required. *Hiccup: *Whispers to Jaden and Dragon-Jeffrey* What's he talking about? *Dragon-Jeffrey: ...!! How would you...? *Jaden: Wait a minute..... are you-?!? *Drago: *smirks* That's right!! I'm one of Master Xehanort's 12 Seekers of Darkness!!! *Hiccup: *gasps loudly* What?! he's one of The 12 seek--, How come I didn't know that?! *Dragon-Jeffrey: *gasps, then growls* *Jaden: So Xehanort fused his heart into you too?!!? You're even more mad than we were told you are!!! *Dragon-Jeffrey: You lunatic!!! *Hiccup: He's IS The Lunatic!!! Love beats nature *Drago: Witness true strength!! The strength of will over others!!! *Alpha: *starts to give commands to Dragon-Aqua too* *Dragon-Aqua: What the- .....! *groans and twitches* *Dragon-Jeffrey: Aqua!! *Alpha: *starts to give commands to Dragon-Jeffrey too* *Dragon-Jeffrey: *groans* *Rocko: Oh no!!! Help them!!! *Peepers: *gets in front of him* Not so fast! You're friends are ours now!!! *Wander: got a Camera!! hold peepers, Sylvia. *Sylvia: *grabs Peepers* *Peepers: Wait!! NO!!! *Wander: Say "Cheese!! *Flashes* *Peepers: *shouts as he covers his eye* My eye!! *Rocko: Okay! Let's go!! *Drago: Stop fighting it!!!! You must obey the Alpha!!! *Alpha: *gives commands to Dragon-Jeffrey and Dragon-Aqua* *Dragon-Jeffrey: *groans and growls* *Jaden: ...! NO! *rushes over to Dragon-Jeffrey and hugs his snout* Jeffrey! No! Look at me! LOOK AT ME!!!!!! *Dragon-Jeffrey: ...! *moans while growling softly* ...Jaden? *Jaden: Jeffrey! Don't listen to the Alpha! He's not in control of your life! You are! *Dragon-Jeffrey: *groans* *Drago: Enough fighting!!! You're mine now!!! *Alpha: *continues to give commands* *Jaden: Jeffrey! NO!!! Fight it!! Like how you told me to fight the Supreme King's control over me in the Temple of Doom!! Remember?!? *Dragon-Jeffrey: *moans* *Jaden: Jeffrey!!! Please!!! ...... I love you, big bro...... *sheds a tear which lands on Dragon-Jeffrey's snout* *Dragon-Jeffrey: ...!! Jaden? *Jaden: Jeffrey?!? *Dragon-Jeffrey: ...What happened? *Jaden: *smiles and hugs his snout* I knew you could do it!! *Dragon-Jeffrey: *smiles* You saved me. *Drago: WHAT?!?! How is this possible?!!?!? *Dragon-Jeffrey: *looks at Drago and angrily roars* How DARE you try to control me?!? *Turbo: Forget him!!! There's still the blue one!!! *Dragon-Jeffrey: Leave Aqua out of this!! *Drago: I will have a Skytsengel in my army!!!! *Alpha: *gives commands to Dragon-Aqua* *Dragon-Aqua: *groans and growls* *Jaden: Aqua!!! *attempts to get to her* *Chameleon: *gets in the way* Not this time, Slacker!! *Dragon-Jeffrey: Get away from my wife!!! *attempts to get to her* *Tirek: She's all ours now!!! *Dragon-Jeffrey: Out of my way! *snarls at Tirek* *Alexis: ...! Aqua! *rushes to her and hugs her snout* Aqua! Are you okay?! *Dragon-Aqua: *growls and groans* *Alexis: Aqua! NO!!! Fight the Alpha's control over you!! You can do it!! *Dragon-Aqua: *moaning* *Alexis: Aqua!!! Please!! You've got to fight it!! Like Terra and Ven would!!! *Dragon-Aqua: *groans* Terra...Ven... *Alexis: Aqua. You don't have to fight it alone. You'll never be alone again. *sheds a tear which land on Dragon-Aqua's snout* *Dragon-Aqua: ...!! Alexis? *Alexis: *smiles* Aqua!!! *hugs her snout* You're free!!! *Dragon-Aqua: *smiles* Thank you. *Drago: NOOOOOOOO!!!!! How can they fight the control of the Alpha?!?! NO dragon can resist the Alpha's command!!!! *Set: *thinks to himself* ...Hm. Their will is stronger than i thought. *Dragon-Aqua: *glares at the villains* You'll NEVER control me or my husband!!! *Dragon-Jeffrey: I'll make you pay for this, Drago! Stoick's Funeral *Discord: *sighs sadly as he places his flower in the boat* And I was just starting to get to know him... *Fluttershy: *crying* *Lea: *sighs and places his flower in the boat* We'll never forget you, Stoick... *(Both cubs placed their flowers in the boat) *Tammy: *sheds tears* I can't believe this is really happening... *DJ: *sheds tears too* *Raj: *crying* *(Shining Armor come up and place their flowers in the boat next) *Shining Armor: You were a wonderful leader, Stoick. *Princess Cadence: And even equally wonderful man. Your memory will be treasured... * Xion's Dragon Form *Xion: *sniffs sadly* *Aqua: *gently hugs Xion* I know, sweetie. I know. We're all sad to lose a member of the family. *Xion: *starts to get mad* It's not fair... *Aqua: I agree, Xion. It's not fair at all what happened. *Xion: That Drago..... *clenches her fists* He's a lunatic!!!! Trying to control my parents, turning Toothless against us, and killing Stoick?!?!? I'll make him pay!! I'LL MAKE HIM PAAAAAAAAYYYYYY!!!!!! *Alexis: Xion! Please! I know you're hurt and all, but revenge isn't the answer! *Aqua: *tries to calm Xion down* Please, sweetie! Calm down! *Xion: *squirms and flings her arms* NO! NO! Just... Stay away from me.... Stay..... AWAY!!!!!!! *Jeffrey: ...!! *Jaden: Xion! Please! You've got to calm down! *Xion: He'll pay for this!!! HE WILL PAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *her eyes suddenly glow draconically* *Hiccup: What's going on?! *Clam: Xion not happy!! *Xion: *lets out a loud angry dragon roar* *Aqua: *gasps in shock* *Jeffrey: *quietly* ...Can it be...? *(She suddenly begins to transform) *Jeffrey: Everyone!! Stand back!!! *DJ: What's happening?! *Tammy: *gulps in fear* *(Everyone watches as Xion suddenly transforms into a dragon) *Aqua: Jeffrey! It's happening! *Jeffrey: You're right! *(The transformation is complete and everyone stares in shock) *Dragon-Xion: ....? What? Why's everyone staring at me? *The Mask: Better see for yourself. *pulls out a mirror* *Dragon-Xion: *gasps* Is that...me? *Jesse: You've become a dragon, Xion!!! *Dragon-Xion: Whoa... *Jeffrey: I knew this day would come. *Dragon-Xion: Wow. *Tammy: *slowly approaches Xion* Is it really you, big sis? *Dragon-Xion: *smiles* Yes, Tammy. It is. *Tammy: *reaches her paw out to Dragon-Xion* *Dragon-Xion: *smiles and lets Tammy touch her* *Tammy: *smiles* It IS you!!! *hugs her snout* *Dragon-Xion: *growls happily* *Jaden: *smiles* Wow. This reminds me of when I first saw you in your dragon-form, big bro. *Jeffrey: *smiles* Yeah. *Valka: *smiles* I don't believe it........ A baby Skytsengel dragon! *Dragon-Xion: If you don't mind, I'd rather be called a young dragon. *Aqua: Yes. Technically, my daughter is not a baby. *Jeffrey: *smiles* *Fishlegs: I Can't believe this. *Rocko: I've never seen that she turned into a Dragon. Distraction * Hiccup: Distract the Alpha!!! Try to keep his focus off of Toothless!!! * Dragon-Jeffrey: Got it! * Tuffnut: Uh.... How?! * Rainbow Dash: Taunt it or something! * Rocko: That's the Plan * Eret: have you forgotten that you're riding with? there isn't a Dragon Alive that I can't wrangle, *then the baby dragon flies down* Ahh! Except with this one! * Snotlout: Amateur. * Dr.Hutchinson: Good Grief. * Batty: And people call him a dragon trapper. * Jaden: Let's do this!!! For Stoick!!!! * Hiccup: Let's Go! * Dragon-Jeffrey: Right!! * Random Viking: *sees them* Hey look! It's Hiccup! * Vikings: *cheering* * Drago: What? * Set: So... they managed to follow us all the way back here. *smirks* This changes nothing. * Tirek: Let them come. I've been waiting for this moment. * Lord Hater: What Plan are they doing now? * (Hiccup flies in front of the Alpha and a sheep gets launched into the air) * Lord Hater: What?! A Sheep Launching?! Are you Kidding me?! * Chameleon: You've gotta be kidding. * Ruffnut: Keep 'em coming!!! * Snotlout: Black Sheep Baby! * Turbo: What're they trying to do?!? * Set: Crush them. * Rocko: *Whistles at The Villains* * Chameleon: What the-? * Lord Hater: Now what? * Rocko: Lulau! If you're hungey come at for the Juicy Meat! eat my Buddy Heffer here! cause he's a Treat, Want to take a bite? come Eat the Guy All you Have to do is Get in Line! Are you achin? * Heffer: Yup, Yup Yup, * Rocko: for some Steakin? * Filburt: Yup Yup Yup * Rocko: He's a Big Steer! * Heffer: Yup Yup * Rocko: You can be a Big Steer Too, Oi! * Lord Hater: ARRRRGGHHH!!!!! *Starts to Chase them* * Rocko, Heffer, And filbert Screaming as they Run* * Commander Peepers: *chases them too* * Alpha: Tries to Blow ice but hears the horn then back to breath ice until the black sheep land on his face* * Snotlout: 10 points! * Patch: Nice shot! * Pedro: Home run! * Alpha: *Snorts and black Sheep Fell* * Discord: *appears in front of the Alpha* Now I am here! *disappears and reappears* I am here! * Alpha: *Tries to Catch Discord* * Discord: *laughs as he avoids the Alpha* * Alpha: *Tries to breath the ice again but hears another horn call* * Tirek: You're mine!!! *chases after Discord* * Pinkie Pie: *on the Alpha* Tag! You're it! *dashes off* * Alpha: *Tries to catch Pinkie* * Applejack: Run, Pinkie!! * Pinkie Pie: *slides off the horn* Weeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!!!! * Fishlegs: *snickers and checks until the Alpha spits ice Froze the horn* I'm okay! * Alpha: *roars in Anger* * Astrid: Mask! Pinkie! Olaf! We need more distraction. * The Mask: Survey says- *starts flying to the Bewilderbeast's head* Show my Bewilderbeast!!!! *starts punching the Bewilderbeast as a wrestler* Another fake blow to the head!!! *bashes his head against the Bewilderbeast's head* *Pinkie: oh he's got him on the Half Nelson! Now's he's getting the full Nelson! OH NO THE DREADED OZZIE NELSON!! *The Mask: *appears as Ozzie Nelson* Rick? Boys? Maybe you wanna come over here and see what's happening? * *Drago: You certainly are hard to get rid of. I'll say that. *Jaden: *eyes glow yellow and voice changes* We don't give up that easily, you abomination!!! *Dragon-Jeffrey: You're gonna pay for what you've done!!! *Hiccup: Toothless.... *flies towards Toothless* Hey.... It's me, bud. It's me. It's me, I'm right here, bud. Come back to me. *Drago: *chuckles evily* He's not yours anymore. He belongs to the Alpha. But please "Oh Great Dragon Master". Try to take him. *Jaden: My big brother and sister were able to fight the Alpha's control!!! So can Toothless!!! *Dragon-Jeffrey: Go for it, Hiccup! *Hiccup: Thanks guys, give me space so I can free Toothless. *Drago: He will not missed a second time. *Dragon-Jeffrey: *growls* *Hiccup: Jeffrey, *Shows his hand to calm* *Jaden: Be careful, Hiccup! *Hiccup: I will, I hope your advice work. *to Toothless* it wasn't your fault bud. *gets closer to toothless, Reaching out to his hand* They made you do it. *Alpha: *trying to control toothless* *Toothless: *Getting out of Alpha's control, growling* *Hiccup: You Never hurt him, *getting closer to Toothless* you Never hurt me. *Jesse: I... I think it's working!!! *Dragon-Xion: Come on, Toothless... *Toothless: *Coos when Hiccup touched him* *Drago: How are you doing that? *Jaden: It's something you'll '''never '''understand, Drago!!! *Dragon-Jeffrey: And it's something that will defeat you!! *Hiccup: Guys, Please. *To Toothless* Please, you are my Best Friend.. *Toothless almost returning, alpha tries to control him, Toothless eyes Change again* My Best Friend. *Toothless: *Grunts and turns back to normal and coos* *Hiccup: Attaboy, that's it! I'm here! *Jaden: *smiles* HE DID IT!!!!! *Dragon-Jeffrey: Yes!! *Drago: Enough!!!! *he hits Toothless, Then, Toothless grabs his Staff and Throws him down and coos at Hiccup, Jaden, And Jeffrey* *Hiccup: Yeah!! *Set: *angrily* THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING!!!!!! *Vanitas: Now we do this my way. *snaps his fingers, summoning the Storm Rider Heartless* *Toothless: *falls down* *Hiccup: Hang on! *jumps off the baby dragon and falls down to catch toothless, then, sees the heatless coming* Jaden! Jeffrey! cover for me!! The new Alpha! * *Dragon-Jeffrey: *approaches Toothless* *Toothless: *growls a bit* *Dragon-Jeffrey: *smiles and bows to Toothless* Hail the new Alpha! *Dragon-Aqua: *smiles and bows to Toothless too* *Dragon-Xion: *smiles and bows to Toothless too* *Cloudjumper: *bows to Toothless too* *(The other dragons, including Spike and Mushu, bows to Toothless as well) *Toothless: *roars in pride* *Dragon-Jeffrey: *smiles and roars with Toothless* *Dragon-Aqua: *roars with Toothless and Dragon-Jeffrey* *Dragon-Xion: *roars with Toothless and her parents* *(The rest of the dragons roar for Toothless) * Epilogue *Jeffrey: *narrating* In the days that passed, things in Berk continued to change. * Category:Jaden's Adventures Category:Jeffrey and Friend's Adventures Category:Hiccup's Adventures Category:Rtgoh1 Category:Tigerman531 Category:Brermeerkat